The Following Morning
by bookgirl318
Summary: "Real or Not Real" happened the night before. What will occur when Katniss wakes up the next morning? Just a little one shot I thought of about what her conversation wtih Peeta would be like.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a quick one shot of what I thought about the morning after the "Real or Not Real" moment. I hope that you all enjoy it! : )**

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing.**

**The Following Morning**

_So after, when he whispers, "You love me, real or not real."_

_I tell him, "Real."_

Peeta smiles at me and silently wraps me into his arms. We lie there with limbs entangled so much that we don't know where one of us ends and the other begins. There are no words, but only soft kisses as we both drift off into dreamless peaceful sleep.

The sun hits my eyes and they open suddenly from the sudden blast. My vision adjusts and after a moment I finally take in my surroundings. I am lying in my bed literally wrapped around Peeta. Two facts about us immediately come to mind. One, I am wearing practically no clothing, and two, neither is he. I turn beet red at this realization, and then an even more important piece of information hits me. _We made love last night._

It hadn't been planned, but had just…happened. _Is that the way it's supposed to be your first time?_ I mean, we had been growing closer over the past weeks and months after he had returned to District 12. We were sleeping together again to ward off the nightmares, and a month or so ago had begun kissing. But, I didn't think we had been anywhere close to doing what we did. We haven't even discussed that aspect of our relationship.

It had all just come about so naturally. We were kissing as we always did, and it intensified until I felt the hunger that I had on the beach. I realized that I needed Peeta, that I loved him, wanted him. As it did then, the hunger began to consume me_, _and I guess it did Peeta too, because eventually I found him on top of me. We both became so lost in each other that the next step just seemed the right thing to do. So, with my permission, we became one.

The memories of the night before are still fresh, as I notice that a pair of eyes looking straight into mine. Peeta was awake. I should have known he would be, as he keeps early hours being a baker. He gives a small smile, and brushes a strand of my hair away.

"Good morning," he says softly.

"Good morning," I reply. "How are you?"

"Great. I woke up with you in my arms. Best way to start the morning." He must have seen the hesitant look in my eyes because he becomes concerned and immediately asks. "Are you having regrets about what happened?"

I have to think about my words carefully here. How do I let him know what I am feeling without making him think that last night was wrong. I don't regret making love with him. It was wonderful. I'm just waking up wondering, though, what this means for us. How will this change us and our relationship as it has been? What does Peeta expect now?

"No, Peeta." I say firmly. "I don't regret what happened last night. I meant what I said."

"OK," he lets out a breath of relief. "I saw that look of fear in your eyes and thought that you might have decided it had been a mistake after all."

I touch his cheek. "No, it wasn't a mistake. I was actually thinking it was such a natural thing to have happened. I just woke up with the feeling that everything has changed now between us."

He raises his eyebrows quizzically, "What makes you think that anything has changed just because we made love and I know that you love me now?"

"Because it means whatever is between us is truly real." I say. The next part is harder to get out. "And that scares me."

"Why does us being real scare you?" Peeta is curious, but concerned at what I might say.

"Beacause it means I am giving you my heart. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you now. I don't think I could take losing anyone else."

Peeta puts his fingers under my chin to tilt it up and look at him. "Katniss, I'm not going anywhere. I made a promise to stay with you always and I intend to keep it."

"You'll get tired of my moods eventually." I state.

He gives a chuckle. "I think I've gotten used to them by now enough to handle them. Besides, I'm no walk in the park myself. You have to deal with my flashbacks, you know. You have always stayed with me, brought me back. You look out for me, and I look out for you. It's what we do."

I know he's right, but I decide to bring forth something else on my mind. "We're you….satisfied last night?"

Peeta's face turns serious at this. "Katniss, I've been in love with you since I was five years old and basically waiting for last night most of my life. It wasn't going to take much, so yes, I was very satisfied. Were you?"

I thought about this for a moment. I retraced my memories of the previous night and how it all felt. I remembered the pain that occurred followed by immense pleasure. I smiled. "Yes, I was, very much so."

Peeta looks relieved at this. "I'm glad. I know I had to hurt you."

"It's okay," I reassure him. "The pain was only there for a minute, and then it felt really good." I stopped for a breath, and then continued. "I was just worried about what your expectations would be and I obviously have no experience at this."

"I had no expectations, Katniss." He replies. "Seriously, I was so happy to just be with you in that way that I felt every bit of pleasure that I wanted. It's not like I have much experience at this either. Look, like everything about us, we can take this slow. Learn about each other and figure it out together. Okay?"

It was like all the built up fear just melted away with his words. How could I deserve someone so understanding and loving all at the same time? I couldn't put words to how I felt. So, I just leaned over and kissed him with all that was inside me. We stayed like that for a while, soaking in the moment.

"Can I ask you a question now?" Peeta finally says.

"Okay. Shoot." I reply feeling emboldened.

"What made you finally decide on me?" he asks quietly.

Again, I have to decide on my words first. He is so much better at this than I am. The truth, I know, is always best. "Do you remember the conversation you had with Gale in Tigress' basement?"

Peeta thinks for a moment, and then looks back at me. "Yes, I do. You heard that? We thought you were asleep."

"I wasn't," I admitted. "I heard what you both said about me."

"Okay," he said, still a little confused. "So, what exactly does that have to do with last night?'

"Gale was right. I ended up choosing the one I couldn't survive without." At these words, I could see Peeta's eyes soften and almost start to glisten, so I continue. "Gale is just like me, full of fire. What I need is you, the hope you give me that things can be better. I realized this last night, and that's why I could tell you finally that what I feel is real. That I love you."

He takes my face and kisses me again. "I love you, too. So very much."

The kissing continues until, eventually, I decide to speak again. "So now that we have settled that, what do we do now?"

"We do as we always have." Peeta explains. "You'll hunt, I'll bake, and we'll continue to live our lives to honor those who we have lost, by loving each other." He stops, thinking, but goes on. "To start, though, how about we go down and get some breakfast? I'll make cheese buns."

I smile, picking up a blanket and wrapping it around me. "Bet you can't beat me down there!" I race out of the room. I hear Peeta yelling and chasing after me down the stairs as we begin just another day together.

**Hope you liked it! This will be just a one shot. Nothing more planned. Please, please, please review and let me know what you think! : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. I decided to write a second part of this story to see Peeta's side of things and to add a little more on after we stopped in the last chapter. I hope that you enjoy reading it! : )**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**The Following Morning**

**Chapter 2**

I wake with the dawn. As a baker, this is just habit. I have been trained to rise early to begin the work. But this morning, I immediately realize, is different. Because last night everything changed.I look at the figure in the bed beside me still sleeping. Although I am used to sleeping with her every night now, the events of the previous evening has added a new element to that routine.

I had made love with Katniss. I wasn't expecting it now, but the way it occurred ended up being just right in the end. I kissed her as we were falling asleep as was my habit the past couple of months. I had been so happy that we had at least come back to this after everything. But my girl, as with everything, surprised me last night by adding more fervor than ever to our kisses, and I somehow found myself in a position above her. What happened after that was just natural instinct on both our parts, and while it was amazing, what occurred next was a million times better.

After everything that we had been through, and all the confusion and hurt I had endured in regards to my relationship with Katniss, it seemed that she really loved me after all. I had to know, though. I summoned up all of my courage and asked her straight out. I used the "Real or not real" game as a format because it was familiar to us both. Her reply was "Real."

I thought I would explode from the happiness I felt. This girl who I had pined for so long was now telling me that she was mine. I felt my heart bursting with the joy as I ran my hands through her hair and we both fell asleep. I knew there would be no nightmares for us this night.

So here I was, awake now and a little fearful about what the morning would bring. Katniss looked so beautiful in her sleep. The scowl was off her face and it was so much softer that way. I stroked her cheek with my hand as I just watched her. Eventually, her eyes opened and looked at me. She smiles as I brush her hair away and tell her good morning.

Katniss replies and asks me how I am doing. She seems calm at first, but I quickly see with her mind awakening the smallest look of panic hit her face. She tries to hide it, but I had caught it, and it makes me immediately react to find out what it means. _Does she regret what happened last night?_

She reassures me that it was not a mistake. She wanted it to happen, but she is just scared about the changes this will mean for us. I take this fear of hers in. We have been living with each other for months now, spending all of our time together when we aren't working, so what will be changing? Yes, we will have an added intimacy to our relationship, but the basis of us together will be no different.

I tell her this and she explains her fears. With last night, she has given me her whole heart, and therefore is risking again losing someone she loves. She has lost so much, and this is a difficult step for her. I know this, and remind her that I am not going to leave her. No matter her ever changing moods, I had made a promise of "always," and I intended to keep it until my death.

Katniss' next question was even more interesting. She wanted to know if I had been satisfied in our lovemaking. _Boy, she is really putting it all out there, isn't she?_ I think about the night before. It had been everything I could have ever wanted and more. After so many years of wanting, it wouldn't have taken much to please me, as just being with her in that way seemed to be an impossible dream for so long. So, what I had received in turn had been nothing but amazing. Now, that's not to say it had not been like some of the fantasies I had over the years (I am still human, and male), but I figure now she and I would have time to eventually bring those to fruition.

I again reasuure Katniss of my pleasure in her, and in turn want to make sure that I had done the same for her. I knew it had been her first time and I had hurt her. It pained me to do it, but it had to be done. Katniss calmed me this time by letting me know that through the initial pain, it had ended up being good for her, too. I smiled at the thought I could do that to her. I told her that we would work together on this new aspect of our relationship.

Since we were being so open in this conversation, it was my turn to ask her a question. I wanted to know after all this time why last night. When and how did she decide on me? I wasn't sure what kind of answer I would get, but Katniss decides to give a true explanation. It was actually Gale's comment about her choosing who she couldn't survive without that spurred it. She tells me that last night she realized that she truly needed and wanted me. And with that, she finally says the three words I had so longed to hear from her.

"That I love you."

"I love you, too. So very much," I reply. With that, our conversation seems to end, and we begin our day, actually racing down to the kitchen to have breakfast. I make Katniss some cheese buns, and we eat together while talking over our plans for the day. After I clean up and dress, I walk back downstairs where she is cleaning up plates. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her neck. She makes some moans in pleasure, and even though I don't want to, I eventually let go.

"I better head out," I tell her. "I want to stop by Haymitch's before going to the bakery."

"Sounds good," she says. "I'll be heading out to hunt soon. I'll bring home squirrels for stew tonight."

I nod and take a loaf from the counter. I give Katniss one last lingering kiss before heading out. I walk over the house next door. It really needed a new coat of paint. _Maybe I should do that this weekend._ I knock on the door and open it to go in. I call out for the old drunk, but he doesn't answer. I walk into the kitchen to find him in the chair with his eyes closed and head lying on the table.

I nudge him awake. "I brought you some bread." I tell him.

"Did you have to wake me up for it?" Haymitch replies. "You could have just let it, you know."

"I know, but I thought you might want to talk." I say.

"Now why would I…" he starts, but then looks at my face for a moment. "Well, well. Looks like somebody got lucky with a certain girl on fire."

I thought for a moment about trying to hide it, but this was Haymitch. He could see through anything I would try to pull. I might as well go with the truth. "How did you know?"

"You have the goofiest grin on your face," he replies. "It kind of screams that your girl made you happy last night."

I run my hand through my hair. "Okay, so it happened. After all this time, it happened. Happy now? You want details?"

My words have its effect as his face immediately scrunches up. "God no. I've had enough of you two to not want to have any knowledge of your nighttime activities." He motions for me to sit down as he slices a piece of bread.

I take a seat next to him and quietly say, "She loves me, Haymitch."

"Of course she does, boy." His own voice has lowered into its more serious tone. "She always has. Just took her forever to figure it out."

I laugh. "You're telling me."

"What can you expect, though?" he continues. "She's been trying to survive, keep her family alive, and be the face of a revolution. Kind of makes it hard to stop and think about love."

I nod and take a bite of the bread he had offered me. "Well, I guess now she has it figured out since things have calmed down. After all this time, I've got her."

"And what do you plan on doing with her?" Haymitch asks.

I think about this for a couple of minutes, trying to put together an answer for him. "You know, I let all my dreams of Katniss go before the Quarter Quell. I planned to die so there was no reason for them anymore. I had given her up so that she could be with Gale. But now, with everything so different, I can dream again. Having her love me, marriage, family. Maybe I can have it all."

"Maybe you can," the mentor states, "but don't go too fast. I know how much you want it all to happen, but you know sweetheart. If you bring it all on her too fast, you'll scare her. It took her this long just to figure out she wants to be with you." He stops for a moment, but goes on. "I'm not saying you can't have what you want, but you'll have to take your time."

"I've waited this long," I say. "I think I can manage to wait some more. As long as I have her, the rest can come as it may."

"The kids part will be tough," Haymitch warns. "She thinks she doesn't want them and fears what could happen if she has them."

"I know," I agree with him. "But, I can be very persuasive you know. I've got quite a way with words."

The old man laughs, "And confidence too." He once again gets a serious look, "If anyone can do it, kid, you can.

"Thanks, Haymitch. I better go." I get up and take my plate to the sink, where I lay it even thought I know it will not be cleaned for at least a week. I take one last look back at him.

"Congratulations, boy." he says to me as I turn to walk out. I head directly to the bakery at a fast pace and reach it within ten minutes. The workers have obviously been going for a while as the smell of fresh baked goods hits me.

I greet them all and quickly put on my apron. I go into the back room and find some dough to begin to knead. As my hand work, I think of everything that had occurred and what Haymitch had advised. I can dream again, but he was right, with Katniss, I would have to take my time. Even then, there was no guarantee that she would ever agree to marry me or have children. But, if nothing else, I was a patient man. I had my ways. In the meantime, Katniss was mine. That in itself was the most important thing.

A smile came over my face as I thought about it all. Oh yes, she was mine, and I knew that somehow, someday, no matter how much time it took, I would be able to convince her. I would make my dreams a reality.

I couldn't wait to get home tonight and start.

**Hope you enjoyed this part and seeing Peeta's side of things. I do enjoy writing from his POV. Thank you all for reading. Please please review and let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Thanks to Richinlove for encouraging me to continue this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**The Following Morning**

**Chapter 3**

Katniss stood in the kitchen, left in a glorious feeling of giddiness. It was funny, because she never thought that she would ever feel this good again. It was all because of Peeta. This newfound happiness came from her being in love with him. She knew it with all of her being.

Was it wrong to be happy after everything? Shouldn't she still be mourning Prim? _That isn't what she would have wanted. She would want you to live your life and find happiness wherever you could._ Katniss sighed at the thought of her sister. This would usually trigger one of her episodes, but today, for the first time, she was determined not to let the memories ruin this feeling. The best thing to do to get her mind back on track was to go into the woods where her mind was at its clearest.

She put on her hunting jacket and headed out. As Katniss approached the trees, a peace and calm immediately relaxed her. This place could always do that. She found her bow and arrows, and began her walk. She should find some game and take it to Greasy Sae. The old woman had done so much for her, and Katniss knew that she could make a great stew if she brought her some meat. There wasn't much out today, but she finally found a grouping of squirrels that she targeted. They were easy prey and her bag was filled up.

Katniss decided before she would go over to the old woman's house that she should stop and do some more thinking on the previous night's events. The trek to her spot was uneventful and she sat down. There was only one person she wanted to talk to right now. She looked up into the sky.

"Peeta and I are truly together now, Prim. It's real. I love him." Katniss laughed a little to herself. "I think you kind of knew it would come to this someday. I know you liked him." She felt the wind blow lightly upon her face as if in affirmation of what she said.

"But what now, little duck?" she continued. "I have given him my heart, but if I know Peeta, he is going to want more. Maybe not now, but at some point, he will want to take the next step. The question is can I do that? Do I want to be married to him?"

Katniss pondered this possibility. If she were married to Peeta, what actually would be different from their situation now? They already lived together, spent their time together, supported each other, and now shared their love physically. They were pretty much living life as a married couple. What would really change from their day to day lives by having a ceremony? Nothing. Only her last name if she so chose. For the first time, she allowed herself to truly consider the option. The young woman smiled, because the idea actually made her happy. She could really see it, and in her mind's eye marriage to her baker would be wonderful. Katniss knew that he would never hurt her, and that he would always stand by her. Peeta had proven that over and over again. She came to the conclusion that she just might be willing after all…

But she also knew if she agreed to marriage, that it wouldn't just stop there. Peeta would eventually want her to consider…children. A little shudder went through her as the word crossed her mind. The fear immediately overtook her. Katniss knew Peeta would be an amazing father. She had known this for a long time. After everything he had lost, he deserved to have a family. With that, her heart felt sadness at the idea that by wanting her, he was more than likely giving up that opportunity. But, at the same time, how could she do it, when even the mere thought of the subject made her quiver. She just didn't see how she would manage. It wasn't going to happen.

But, oh how happy she could make Peeta if it did. Her thoughts started to trail off. Right now, she decided not to worry about the fears. She needed to live in what was going on right now. For the moment, things were really good. She was in love with him, and taking things to the next level last night had been nothing short of amazing. Katniss was glad that their conversation this morning had gone so well. She actually found the anticipation of making love again tonight excited her. With a smile, she decided it was time to head home.

She walked to Greasy Sae's first. The small house had been quickly built, but Katniss could see how homey it was made in a short time. There was always an open invitation here, so she just walked in through the door.

"Sae? Are you here?" she called out.

The old woman appeared from the kitchen. "Hello there! Brought me some good meat today? I was craving some stew."

"Yes," Katniss answered. "I found some good squirrels." She dropped the game bag on the kitchen table.

"Thank you, girl. Why don't you sit down and have some tea?" She pointed to a chair and Katniss gratefully sat down and soon had a cup pushed in front of her. She drank slowly, trying to relax. Finally, Greasy Sae spoke again. "How were things in the woods?"

"Good," she replied. "I hunted, and I got some time to think some things through."

"Any particular things?" the older woman said with a twinkle in her eye. It was as if she already knew what had happened.

Katniss decided she couldn't hide it. "Mostly about Peeta and I. We, uh…we were intimate for the first time last night. It's good, but I was just thinking about what this means for the future."

Greasy Sae smiled, "It's about time you two got on with it. Anyone could see it was bound to happen. The boy is devoted to you, and it took you long enough to see what everyone else saw ages ago."

The girl couldn't' suppress a laugh. "And what was that?"

"That you were head over heels for him, too," was the reply. "So, did you get things worked in your head while you were out there?"

"Sort of. You see I know Peeta, and that he will want us to take the next steps eventually. I was trying to decide if that's what I really want someday too. Marriage is one thing, and I am okay with that. But it also means children, and I just don't think I can ever do that."

"Why not?" Sae questioned.

Katniss was struck dumb by this. No one had ever asked her this. "Because….Because I'm afraid of losing anything more. What could happen to a child I bring into this world. There is so much that could happen. The Games could come back. I…just don't think I could handle it. I get so scared just thinking about it."

"Girly, you listen now. I was scared for my youngsters when I had them. I knew that they could be reaped just like all the other kids. I was as fearful as anyone could be. Luckily, that didn't happen. But, let me tell you this, even if I had lost them to the Games, I wouldn't regret having them for one minute. The joy I felt while they were alive was worth everything. You just remember that. Don't let the memories of the past or fear of the future stop you from experiencing that joy."

All that the younger woman could do was sit there and soak it all in. The lines on Greasy Sae's face were strong and the kindness and wisdom behind her eyes demanded to be listened to.

"I promise I'll think about it," she finally said. Katniss got up and began to put her teacup into the sink.

"You do that. Go on now. Go on home to that boy of yours." She smiled again at her and with a wave Katniss left the house. There was lightness about her now having spoken with the older and wiser woman.

She reached her house and came in. It was time to start dinner now, and she began preparing mean and slicing vegetables. Katniss was almost done chopping some carrots when she heard a door open and close, followed not long after by two strong arms going around her waist. A head placed itself on top of her shoulder, and she could feel kisses along the side of her neck.

"Mmmmm, smells wonderful. It's good to see you." Peeta greeted her.

"You too. Why don't you wash up? We'll eat in a few minutes." He followed her advice and ten minutes later was back with the fresh scent of soap on him. Katniss fixed him a plate and they sat down at the table together.

"So, how did things go today?" he asked.

"Fine. I did some hunting, and then went to Sae's. We talked over tea," she told him.

"What did you talk about?" Peeta inquired looking interested.

Katniss hesitated a little when she answered. "The future mostly."

Peeta's eyebrows shot up in curiosity. "Really? Anything specific?"

Katniss rolled her eyes. She knew he was playing around with her. "Our future, okay? I told her what was going on with us, and what I know you are going to want, and that I have to think about that."

Peeta was a little more serious now. "Come to any conclusions?"

"Some," she said giving him a little nudge. "Some other things I still have to think about, but boy did she give me food for thought."

He nodded at her. Katniss decided to keep going. "What about you? Anything interesting happen?"

"We had a pretty good stream of customers today. I also got to talking with Haymitch."

Katniss felt it was her turn to smile now in this conversation. "Oh, do tell! What was the subject matter for you two today? Was he sober enough to talk?"

"Yeah, sober enough," he chuckled. "We talked about dreams."

"Dreams?" she repeated. "What dreams?"

Peeta picked up their plates that were now empty, and placed them in the sink. He walked back over, brought a chair nearer to hers and took her hand. He looked straight into her eyes. "Dreams that I had given up long ago, but hope that now maybe I can have again."

Katniss had a feeling she knew exactly what he was talking about. "Care to share those dreams?"

"Well, they mostly involve me, and you, and sharing our life together. Trying to persuade you to maybe one day soon marry me." Peeta said simply.

She felt her heart melt at his words. Remembering what she had decided in the woods and what Sae had told her, Katniss knew her reply. She smiled at him. "Well, there might be a chance I could be persuaded someday to that. But Peeta, I know there is more you want, and I'm still not sure I can give you that."

He brushed back some of her hair. "I understand."

She placed her hand on his cheek. "Don't give up on your dreams, or me. I just may need some more time."

"I can give you time, and I won't give up. Just keep the door open."

Katniss nodded, and Peeta leaned in then to kiss her deeply. They both smiled as they broke apart. She could see the desire burning in his eyes, and hoped that her own were the same. He started placing kisses again along her neck.

"Can I tell you once again that last night was truly amazing?" he spoke in a more husky tone.

"It was," she replied. "I kept thinking about that too today, wondering if there would be a repeat performance."

"I know I certainly was hoping so." Katniss could feel his fingers start to play with the buttons on her shirt.

"Well, then," she answered. "Let's go to bed."

Together, they stood up, and she led them up the stairs to their room. Another night of love was ahead of them, with the dreams that lay ahead.

**Please review and let me know if you are continuing to like this! It always means a lot. Thanks to everyone for reading.**


End file.
